


You're A Pain In The Ass

by KimberlyGB



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Gen, TMNT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4807355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimberlyGB/pseuds/KimberlyGB
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raph's got hurt during a mission and Leo's here to save the day. One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're A Pain In The Ass

**Author's Note:**

> Also, first fanfiction ever, please, tell me what you think or if you found some grammar errors! Thanks!

**-Raph's P.O.V**

Dammit Leo.  
It was cold and wet. I tried to walk a bit more.

Dammit Fearless.  
You and yer stupid mouth, why you have to be always right?!

It was very harsh to walk after coming from the nothing in a headwater with a injured arm, that stupid Kraang teleporter... And that stupid laser...

"Raph! What the heck happened to your arm?! I said to you help Mikey!" he said with that 'why-don't-you-listen-to-me' look. "You need to wrap it!"

"Not now, Leo! I'll wrap it later, now we need to help 'em!" I didn't need any lecture this time. But we still had to fight with those Kraangy-trash, as we needed to stop the teleporter from working. I didn't get for what they needed it. Not like it matter, you know, the plan of always, right? Punch, stab, kick.  
Donnie was already in the panel control, we just needed to distract them.  
But I think it was my fault in that part, it was me supposed to got Don's back if some Kraang come. But I got distracted by that damn useless arm, and then, one of that idiots Kraangs shot directly on the panel control, making that thing go crazy.

"Uh-oh" Donnie just say with his eyes growing bigger.

"Please tell me it's a good 'uh-oh'" Leo said, coming with Mikey at his side.

Donnie started to murmur and tried to fix the broken panel.

"What?! Geez, Don! Tell us already!"

"Okay, everybody run! This thing going to explode!" Donnie said while we started to run like crazy people.  
And we ran, but that stupid arm make me slow down a little, dammit, isn't supposed to hurt like that, is it? Is was just a laser shot, nothing lethal, if wasn't for the bleeding that was coming from the wound.

"RAPH!"

It was just the time for I look up where Leo's scream was coming until a pink and white explosion happened and we were teleported to other place. I can't remember very well, there were just lights, and then... I appeared on the top of a headwater, I think... But the flow was too strong and there was a lot of... rocks, dude, and Mikey says I'm the lucky turtle.

Dammit. Why is it so hard to walk? ...I couldn't have lost so much blood like this... Could I?

No. I can't faint... I don't know where the guys are, I need to find 'em first.  
I'm a idiot, how am I supposed to find them if I even don't know where I am?... Ugh... Too dizzy... No, I can't pass out... Need... find 'em, dammit...  
...No...

And everything got black.

**\- NORMAL P.O.V.**  
Leonardo was still recovering from the disorientation of being teleported after that horrible incident, it wasn't his fault, he didn't know that that was gonna happen. Maybe it was his fault, he needed to have a B plan, something if the principal plan doesn't work.  
"You are always worried about 'what if' my son, but you cannot always have a contingency plan for the impossible. But as a ninja, you need to be ready for everything, and as a leader you need to do what is necessary." Nothing is perfect. You just can learn with your mistakes. That was what Master Splinter taught to him.

But he left Mikey to fight alone, he didn't help Don with the teleporter, he let Raph got hurt, he disappointed his Sensei. He have failed again, the burden of the weak leader was falling above his shoulders again.

He didn't know where his brother are, he didn't know where he are. Remembering of Donatello's explanation before the mission, the guys could be anywhere. He'll never gonna find his brothers again, he-  
A fast shadow crossed into the woods. He couldn't see what it was, and don't knowing the place where he was, anywhere on the trees could be used as a trap. The thought froze his blood, this could happened to his brothers too, they could taken them, then that's meant he was the next.  
Tracking his hand in one of the sword's handle, ready to take down his unknown enemy, he demanded. "Show yourself!"

Another noise. Leonardo turned quickly, already preparing himself for the attack, but to the leader's surprise, it was a deer.  
No,  _the_  deer. The same deer that appeared for him when they were at April's farmhouse.  
So he was close to there? If not, what was deer doing here? Maybe he was trying to warn him? Send a message?

"Wha- What are you doing here?"

For Leonardo's questions, the deer's answer was running away. Maybe he was trying to show him something. Whatever it was, he couldn't lose him.

"WAIT! Why are you here?!" The blue masked turtle asked, as kept chasing the animal.

"You must know it! Where are my brothers?! Where are they?!" He couldn't keep the same speed, soon, he'd lost sight of him and he might never see him again. He just wanted to know.

"WHY DON'T YOU STOP?!"

Just then the deer suddenly stopped. Leo didn't know why, it was obvious that he didn't stop because he ordered, but for something else...  
Leo walked until he was staring at the mysterious animal face to face again. But the deer wasn't staring back at him. The leader followed his sight, just to see the ending of a headwater, and Raph, laying lifeless on a rock...

_Oh no._

"RAPH!" Leo screamed as he rushed over putting his hands on his unconscious brother, turning him back to lay on his shell."Raph, oh my god, please say something!" Cupping his face with one of his hands, he felt his brother's skin; he was cold, please no.  
He started to shock, but felt the body of his stubborn brother fighting against the numbness, his eyes opening a bit.

"...L-Leo..." Leonardo sighed.  _Thanks God._  
His voice was rough and weak. He didn't know how long Raphael has passed out, but he did see his brother's blood dispersing in the water, first of all, he needed to get him out there.  
Leo put the red-clad turtle's arm around his neck and lifted him with the other arm, he almost couldn't stand, but they were on the water's edge, so it was just some steps to the good, dry ground.

The red clad turtle moaned as his brother helped him to walk. Everything was numb, the only thing he knew it's that Leo was there.

"Hold on, bro. Just some more steps" After 6 more steps, the leader in blue laid his brother carefully on the ground. "Here"

The hotheaded turtle groaned, the pain on his arm has just gotten worse, and he couldn't think straight. But he didn't need his older brother lecturing him again.  
As Leonardo adjust Raphael's head on a rock to let him a little more comfortable, he gasped when he saw the horrible wound on his brother's arm, it was deep and it hasn't stopped to bleeding yet. "Raph, your arm! It's horrible!" The turtle stared at the wound terrified. "I said you should have wrap it before!"

Raphael groaned. "I... I said...will wrap it... later..." He struggled to say it through the pain, trying to reassure his brother, what ripped Leo's heart inside.

Sighing, Leonardo removed his mask, letting his deep blue eyes in contrast with the aqua-green skin of his, and start to wrap it around the wound on Raph's upper arm, letting the fabric that once was blue becoming red and purple.

The red masked turtle whimpered, the pain was immense, he didn't know why it was hurting so much, maybe it was a infection, maybe it was a venom, or maybe he just lost his luck and he actually got a well-done shot by the Kraang, but he doesn't want to worry Leo. "I... I could take care of myself..."

Leo started to smile, how many times has he heard it after every time he rescued his stubborn brother of so many troubles? "I know"

For Raph's disgust, Leo wasn't believing in him, as always. "...You're a pain in the ass"

This took Leo by surprise, lifting his head to meet his brother's tired and furious gaze, the sight making his grin grow bigger. He was just happy to see that his hothead brother was conscious enough to say how much he hated him for being the worried brother. "I know"  
He make that last knot on the mask, that was now wrapping his brother's injured arm "Okay, it won't stop the bleeding for complete, but will serve for a time at least"

The maskless turtle was now staring in the direction of the river, the same direction where the deer was staring, and where his unconscious brother was laying minutes ago. That deer have helped him a long time ago in the spiritual quest that he and his brothers did, after that, he thought that he was never gonna see the animal again. He was wrong. But then, that meant there was a chance, a chance to find his brothers and got home all together again like they always did.

Seeing the hurt expression forming on Leo's face, Raph couldn't help but feel guilty. After that stupid fight the two older brothers had during the mission, Leo's still here, taking care of him. And to think that he was cursing him minutes before he passed out. He should be grateful, his brother was at his side, worried about his well-being, and yet, holding the burden of both a leader that had lost his team and an older brother that had lost his brothers. He should be sorry. Leo was there for him. But even if he on inside admitted that he was wrong, it wouldn't be so easy to put it out. "Leo...?" His voice was still weak and rough, he tried to clean his throat but it was in vain.

"Hmm?" Leo was still thoughtful, but looked back to meet his brother's gaze again.

Raph took some seconds to answer, he didn't have any idea of what he's going to say, even if he could, the numbness was coming back. He wouldn't be able to stay awake for much long. "I... thanks..." He said, closing his emerald green eyes, the shame and the tiredness beating him again.

Leo gave him a little smile. "Don't mention it Raph" Putting his hand on the forehead of his already sleeping brother, he could hear the unspoken words that Raph tried to say;  _I am sorry._


End file.
